


Sometimes

by boomersoonerash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/boomersoonerash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote when I was 18 so circa 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

Sometimes I feel as if no one cares

Sometimes I feel as if I'm falling apart

Sometimes I feel as if no one will catch me when I fall

Sometimes I just wanna cry for no reason

Sometimes I just wanna hear I love you a little bit more

Sometimes I want someone to dedicate a song to me

Sometimes I just wanna be with her

Sometimes I hate my paranoid thoughts

Sometimes hell I don't even know

I'm just a confused 18 year old girl.


End file.
